A New Ending
by LECwrite
Summary: After a reunion between Joey and Pacey 7 years in the making they must work together to race against the clock to save the life of a kidnapped child and risk everything trying.
1. Prologue

_A/N - This is a new story, don't think this will be as updated as regularly as A Fork in The Road (At least until that one is finished) everything (mostly) that occurred in the first 4 season happened - Goes AU from there. The story is set 7 years in the future._

_Please R&R as it motivates me to write!_

A New Ending

Prologue

One month into summer and Joey was still pissed at the world. She had every right to be, left with having to pack up her belongings to be shipped off to California and to travel there with an overly optimistic blonde haired boy she wanted to slap at every opportunity.

Life beyond high school was turning out to be a huge let down.

Pacey was gone.

Pacey had chosen the senior prom to spew forth all of his bullshit. He then thought it would be the best idea to kick up his heels and hightail it, before graduation.

No Goodbye.

No forwarding address.

No regrets.

The worst thing out of all of this was the fact she still loved him, just as much as she had. Regardless of how she made Pacey feel like he was nothing. Maybe he had been right, maybe she had done this to him.

Or maybe he was being a big baby.

Joey growled at her suitcase, it's seams bulging from the items squashed into the space, a space much smaller than the items trying to occupy it. Joey turned and sat on it, trying to coax the flimsy metal tag of the zipper to close. A light knock on the door elicited another groan from Joey.

"Argh. What?" Bessie poked her head through the doorway, tentatively she moved into the room.

"Need some help?" She asked, Joey looked up, her eyes wild with frustration and anger. She blew air through tight lips in an attempt to rid her face of the hair which clung to her sweaty cheek. She shook her head, no verbal response needed. Bessie could judge she was in a mood of exhaustion and exasperation. Bessie moved and leant down, helping to close the suitcase. Standing up Bessie slapped her hands together in an action of self satisfaction.

"Nothing to it." She stated. Joey rolled her eyes and leapt onto the floor, she looked about her and moaned in defeat.

"Ah shit." She said, Bessie looked to her for an explanation. Joey held up her toiletry bag which remained outside of the bag it was supposed to be packed into. Bessie quirked a brow, biting down on her lip trying to stifle the grin.

"It's not funny Bess." Joey snorted, swiping irately at the hair plastered to her face. Bessie knew better than to badger her, especially at this particular moment. Bessie shrugged, looking around the room, her gaze landing on another suitcase.

"Will it fit in there?" She pointed to the suitcase on the floor. Joey looked at her sister, narrowing her eyes. "Give it here." Bessie held her hand out. Joey handed the small case to her sister.

Joey flopped down onto her bed, hoping everything had was packed, otherwise it stayed. Bessie could store it, sell it or burn it all for all she cared.

"What are your plan's for tonight?" Bessie asked her. Joey opened one eye at her sister, quickly shut it and sighed.

"Nothing. My life now only consists of me and Dawson." She frowned sitting up. "Jack is spending quality time with Andie in Providence before she leaves for Italy and Jen is visiting her parents in New York under duress from Grams." Joey huffed and stood up. "Pacey has slipped off the face of the earth, never to be seen again." Joey sucked her cheeks in. "Maybe i'll get a postcard from the coast of; 'i'm-fucking-outta-here-bitches' or something." Joey mused, Bessie regarded her in surprise.

"What?"

"You're certainly dealing with all of this with high a level of maturity aren't you?" Joey shrugged.

"That's me, Miss Maturity."

"Clearly."

Joey shook her head, she had a right to be acting like this. He left her, he didn't deserve any sympathy.

He left.

Bessie rolled her eyes and left Joey alone in her room with her thoughts. Her thoughts and two incredibly large suitcases, an oversized duffel bag and the knowledge that murder was still a crime, even if the victim was blonde and overly optimistic.

Dawson was not completely the problem, he did make it his business to stick his nose into Joey's life and his opinions were verbalised to her.

On numerous occasions.

Loudly.

He meant well. This was Bessie's reasoning. He cares Jo.

Now the Capeside Crusaders were no longer a trio, Pacey had left and Dawson was teetering on the edge between life and death at the hands of Joey Potter.

Rent would be steep in an apartment with just her. She may have to keep the blonde around.

At least until she found a job which paid enough to cover the rent.

All previously laid out plans were now disturbed and now rested precariously on the ledge.

The same ledge Dawson stood upon.

One good push, if he opened his mouth again about good intentions and caring friend she would push.

Joey sighed and ambled her way down the hall, her bare feet catching on the wooden floorboards. Joey lurched forward catching herself on the closed bathroom door just in time. Joey opened the bathroom door and walked to the small cupboard beneath the bathroom basin. She felt around behind bottles of empty hand soap and shampoo, the dust gathering around the openings, getting thicker upon the items the further back.

Joey pulled out the newly acquired box. Tapping in against her bare leg.

She stood up and shut the bathroom door.

Not seeing the sense, she already knew what the results would be.

Pacey closed his eyes, reclining back against the metal bench, his arm rested along the back of it.

A large duffel bag filled with his summer sat between his feet.

Pacey looked at his watch to regard the time. His hawaiian shirt clung to his skin like a second skin in the late August heat.

His bus was early.

Doug would probably be late.

Pacey sat on the hard metal bench in the stifling heat.

Purgatory.

Doug's apartment wasn't far, he could walk. His bag was heavy, the weather hot. He completely exhausted. Pacey remained.

Everyone had moved on, Pacey had three months earlier, without goodbyes or inclinations of his intentions.

He had broken the heart of the only woman he had ever truly loved, the only woman he felt at his current juncture in life he ever would love.

One love.

One lost.

One major fuck-up.

She was gone now, off to make it big in California, her plans to be the next big script writer soon to be realised. She would write Dawson's scripts, Dawson would direct.

Dawson's scripts sucked. He needed help.

Joey would help.

Pacey would not, Pacey now stuck in Capeside.

Newest 'townie' who would never get out.

Pacey opened his eyes and sat up, a man, slightly built, slid past Pacey. He kept close proximity behind a woman who walked ahead. Pacey eyed the man, his hair limp from sweat and grease, clothes dirty and disheveled. Pacey crinkled his nose up, the scent of booze lingered behind. Pacey checked his watch again.

Doug was late.

The man still followed the woman, pausing and looking around nervously as the woman stopped to engage in conversation with a fellow Capesidian. The greasy man shifted on his feet, irritation evident. He fists his hands at his sides.

The woman laughed with the other, both humoured by an unknown topic.

Pacey leant forward on the bench, greasy man was really antsy now, neither women noticed. They laughed once again, waved and parted ways. Greasy man continued to follow.

Pacey checked his watch.

He wondered what Joey was up to right now. Pacey didn't call her. He should have, maybe a postcard.

Not much point now, he was back in Capeside.

Joey had seen Capeside.

She didn't need a postcard.

Doug was still late.

Pacey's head jerked up at the sound of screaming, he didn't know what was being yelled or who was yelling. Greasy man was running, fast. Away from the woman, her purse clutched under his arm tight. Pacey groaned as greasy man ran past him. He jumped up and ran after him, his legs moving as fast as they could given the heat, exhaustion and lack of motivation.

Hero complex still mostly intact. He should have left it on the boat.

Greasy man could run, Pacey fortunately was faster, otherwise he would have abandoned pursuit. He jumped and tackled greasy man, wrestling him to the pavement roughly.

"Major fashion faux pas" Pacey grinned, pulling the purse from the mans clutches. "This purse doesn't match your attire at all." Pacey pulled greasy man arms behind his back and knelt on him., catching his breath.

Footsteps ran towards him in haste, Pacey looked up to see the face of the grateful woman.

"Well done little brother." Doug beamed, leaning over to place cuffs on greasy man, hauling him to his feet.

Pacey shrugged.

"You're late" He said, ambling his way back to the bench to collect his bag.

"You know Pace, you may have found your calling." Pacey snorted.

"Me going into the family business of law enforcement is about as likely as me living with a beautiful blonde woman platonically." Pacey wagged his eyebrows at his brother. "It's just never going to happen Dougie."


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N I am working on this very slowly, working on some plot points so I think this is going to take some time before I am able to truly work out where I am going with it. Please R&R_

A New Ending

Chapter 1

The harsh ambience from the artificial interior lights washed over Joey as she took a confident step into the vast lobby out of the elevators at Stillsen Productions. She walked, bypassing the front desk guarded by a bored assistant who sat flipping through an old issue of Time magazine. The end of the corridor lead to Max Tennan's office, not wishing to knock or wait to be announced Joey pushed her way through the door.

"I can't imagine why you want to bring all this up again Max, we discussed this three months ago." Max's head snapped up at her voice, he rolled his eyes, a quirk he had inherited from the very brunette who now stood unceremoniously in his office. She lifted her eyebrow at him, almost daring him to give a retort with anything other than concurrence. He held his hands up in hopes to put her at ease, also a way for him to defend himself from the snippy woman who, more often than not, was more than willing to throw insults around.

"Joey, i'm just trying to prepare you for the fall out, it's going to be hard on the network and in turn on us." He stated, gesturing for Joey to take the seat across from him. Joey rolled her eyes, she knew what the current direction for _Tempt _meant. She knew what it would mean when she had been finalising the first three episode scripts, she knew they needed to push the series, give it a direction which may not sit comfortable with some. It was darker and invasive, probably her best work thus far.

"I know that Max and honestly, I was counting on it." She replied.

Max nodded his head, expecting no less from this woman. He was not worried, he was always willing to push the boundaries of what could be achieved and what the networks were willing to agree to.

"I know, but I am a little worried though Joey." He stood to walk around his desk, Joey's usual expression of hardened steel softened at the sound of his concerned tone.

"Why are you?" She asked him, studying his face. He sighed.

"Joey, you've been getting threats over this." He stated, trying to ignore the snort of disbelief coming from his writer. She looked skyward and shook her head.

"This is fucking ridiculous Max, I hardly think I should be worried over a couple of overzealous fans."

"Joey, you killed off a principal character. You have to understand some do take this very serious. Fans can sometimes become too invested in the characters." Joey groaned and threw herself down in the chair Max had offered her.

"Well they need a life then." She smiled. Max shook his head, Joey was not someone who came across ad stupid. Sometimes Max felt she viewed certain things with a myopic approach.

"That's the issue here Joey, _this_, is their life. At least for a few." Max was now leaning on the edge of his desk, scrutinising Joey with a trained eye. He had enough time in the business. Some thrived with the pressure of it all and some broke.

Joey had always come across as self assured and capable. But he also knew, some who appeared a certain way could also reveal other things, truth and the way to their unravelling.

Joey had left the offices at Stillsen Productions in mild irritation.

She was not naive, she could do without much of Max's condescending remarks as though she had no idea of what she was doing. Joey's heels clicked down the pavement with irritation.

Max was an idiot.

If she wanted to kill the entire cast she would do it, Max's idea of hearts and flowers was laughable.

Laughable.

There were no hearts and flowers in real life, people didn't fall in love, live happily ever after.

People didn't find the love of there life at 16 and live happily ever after with him.

They find the love of their life at 16, get dumped at prom, find him absconded from town flipping the bird to his former life and the ones who used to occupy it. Leaving the love of his life behind to deal with homicidal tendencies and too much luggage.

Joey Potter had not been left a bitter woman, _she_ thought she was rather lovely.

She was successful, writing for a tv show having become successful almost immediately. They had finished the first season and were due back for filming in two months time.

Sure she had killed one of the major characters.

Life was not hearts and flowers and Charlene was becoming complacent, she was rather a bore.

She had to die.

Joey had moved to Boston three months earlier, decided a new filming location for _Tempt _and so Joey had finally made the move as well. She didn't have to, she could have stayed in L.A. Truth was she missed home, missed Capeside and Bessie and Alexander. She missed Bodie's cooking. Well she did miss Bodie too, but mostly Bodie's cooking.

Joey hadn't spoken to anyone from high school (apart from Dawson) since leaving the summer after high school graduation.

She could have found out where they were or what they had been up to but it didn't matter.

It was easier this way.

Joey's phone rang from the dark chasm which could be easily described as her bag, Joey pulled it from her shoulder and searched the great depths only to come up empty and pissed off.

Joey began muttering expletives under her breath while she continued her search for the delinquent phone.

The only thing to cease her strung out cussing was the collision with another body.

Caught off guard Joey lost her footing a felt her body giving way to gravity, her feet attempted to right herself with no success. She felt her body falling until a strong arm gripped her around the back and tugged her to standing roughly. Joey gripped the man's strong arms to steady herself.

"Potter?" Joey looked up into familiar blue eyes, the blue eyes of the man she had fallen in love with years ago.

Joey's eyes grew wide in shock.

It was now or never.

Fight or Flight.

Joey heaved her bag up and swung it into him.

"You fucking cun-"

"Whoa, Jo. Calm down." Pacey held his hands up to protect himself from her bag.

She was mildly angry, Pacey mused.

Scratch that; she was _pissed_.

Joey continued to swing her bag, landing it upon Pacey's body. He groaned as she swung it until he felt he had been amply accosted he pulled the bag from her grasp.

Joey stood, her breathing heavy with exhaustion, her eyes wild in anger.

Pacey grinned at her.

Damn. He was just as gorgeous as ever.

"You fucking left me Pacey." She hissed. "Not a word, nothing. Not goodbye. No; i'm okay or i'm not dead Jo." She growled. "You could have been dead."

"I'm not dead"

"No fucking way! _Really_?" Joey took some deep breaths as she attempted to regain her composure.

"You look good Jo." Because she did, Joey was still every bit the goddess she had always been. Pacey couldn't believe he was standing mere inches from the love of his life.

Joey had managed to calm herself down enough to not want to beat the living shit out of the man standing, grinning at her and looking as sexy as hell.

"So do you, for a dead man."

"I'm not dead Jo." He frowned. She shrugged, he was right. He wasn't dead, despite it should have been the only reason he would not contact her. Joey looked around her and noted the apartment buildings lining both sides of the street.

"Do you live around here?" She asked him. Pacey nodded and thumbed behind him to a large apartment building, shrouded with lush greenery.

"Wanna come up." Joey bit down on her lip, quickly checked her watch and nodded. Pacey grinned and handed back her back albeit with apprehension.

"I will stave off any violent urges Pace." She smiled, a lopsided smile tugging at Pacey's heart. Never thinking he would ever see her smile again, he had saved it to memory.

Joey followed Pacey into the lobby before heading to the elevator. They stood in silence and exited on the 5th floor. Joey followed Pacey halfway down the hall until he stood at apartment 12A and unlocked the door.

Pacey motioned for Joey to enter through the open doorway, she looked around her at the large interior of Pacey's apartment. A bright and airy open plan area, with modern appliances. Joey lifted her eyebrows in surprise, while much of the area had a typical 'Pacey' stamp on them there were others which were far too different. Joey noted the scented votive candles and vases of flowers.

"Coffee Potter?" He asked her. Joey was pulled from her thoughts. She nodded.

"Thanks." Joey hoisted herself onto a stool at the kitchen island which separated the kitchen from the living room. Joey screwed her nose up in realisation; he lived with a woman.

Joey frowned, she wasn't upset. Pacey was entitled to move on. After seven years why shouldn't he?

Joey had moved on, she had no choice, she had been forced to grow up.

Joey wondered if Pacey had thought of her over the years.

She had thought of Pacey everyday, she hadn't ever had the choice not to.

Everyday was a reminder.

"Hey Jo. Where'd you go?" Pacey asked as he set a coffee cup down before her. Joey shook her head.

"Sorry, just thinking i guess." Joey wrapped her hands around the cup. "It's good to see you Pace."

"You too Jo. I've missed you." She nodded in concurrence. Pacey stepped back and removed his jacket to reveal a simple long sleeved white shirt. Joey took in the movement of the muscles beneath his clothing, she felt her heart skip as old feelings crept their way back in.

Joey gasped as she noticed the shoulder holster across his back as he hung his jacket up behind the door. Pacey looked at Joey curiously as he removed his gun and holster and walked over to a small safe he kept on a shelf above the microwave, he unclipped his badge and put it beside his weapon.

"You okay?" He asked. Joey's eyes were wide.

"You have a gun Pacey." Pacey chuckled and nodded. Joey shook her head slowly in disbelief. "I feel like I have stepped into an episode of 'the twilight zone' you're a cop?" She asked him, Pacey laughed easily, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes, I know." He smiled and moved forward to rest on the bench across from Joey "Crazy right?"

Joey laughed, still not believing her ears. "How did that happen?" She asked. Pacey sucked his cheeks in and chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought, raising his brows and shrugging.

"I am really not sure, I think Doug talked me into it, played on my grandiose hero complex I guess." He grinned. "I don't like to admit it to him too often but I really think it's what I was made for, i'm good at my job."

"You don't wear uniform?" Joey pouted, allowing her mind to slip into the gutter momentarily as she imagined slipping her hands beneath his shirt. Pacey raised a brow and smirked as Joey's face flushed at her comment. He shook his head.

"Not for a few years, since I made Detective." Joey nodded, standing up to take her jacket off as she felt the heat begin to rise in the room. Pacey reached out to take her jacket and hung it up for her.

"What about you Jo, what's happening in your life. You speak to Dawson much?" He asked her.

"Not since I moved here from L.A a few months ago." She shrugged. Pacey regarded her for a moment, taking in the subtle differences seven years had made on her features. she had lost the softness of her teens in her face, she didn't simply look beautiful now. She wore the face of sophistication and elegance. She wore it well.

Pacey's mouth tipped at the corners, his heart thudded loudly within his chest and he felt the tiny wings begin to flutter once more; woken from a seven year slumber.

"So you are living in Boston now?" He asked, Joey nodded to him and smiled.

"filming locations were negotiated and they have settled on Boston for the majority of the filming." Pacey nodded, he didn't watch TV, and when he did it was usually movies, he knew many women who obsessed over _Tempt_ . He was proud of her, for setting out to do just as she was doing.

"Well you have certainly done well Jo." He stated as he eyed her looking about his apartment with a curious eye.

"You too it appears, settled down i see." She smiled, a smile which didn't reach her eyes. Pacey looked around them and chuckled, understanding what she was getting at. He nodded.

"Yep, all grown up and living with a woman. " He grinned, mischief in his eyes. Joey could feel a lump in her throat and swallowed as she spoke.

"That's great, i'm glad you are happy. You deserve to find someone who makes you happy Pace"

Pacey opened his mouth to speak when the door was thrown open violently. A thoroughly pissed off petite blonde thumped through the front door.

" I honestly could kill them all, having to deal with my students. They're are all freaks!" She groaned in exhaustion. Joey smiled, waiting for the blonde to recognise her.

"Jen! You teach kindergarten." Pacey chided. Jen shrugged.

"What's your point?" Jen turned to look at Joey, her jaw dropped and she leapt across the kitchen. "Joey!" She screeched, Joey laughed as she was pulled fiercely into an embrace with her high school friend.

"How have you been Jen?" She asked, sitting back onto the kitchen stool.

"Great Jo. Dealing with this one on a daily basis, it's quite stressful Jo." Joey smiled at Pacey and back at Jen.

"So. um so you two live together?" She asked, carefully aware of her heart and it's current tentative state. Jen nodded, Pacey turned to make Jen a coffee. "Oh, so how long have you two been seeing each other?" She asked them warily. Jen's brows knit momentarily before she chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh, we're not. I think that was destined to remain as junior year experiment. We've been living together as flatmates, platonically for years. Since i left college."

"Oh wow, really?" Jen nodded, Pacey smirked as he handed Jen her cup. Jen turned to Pacey, and thanked him before narrowing her eyes.

"So another boring day at home resting?" She asked him, Pacey's eyes widened and he nodded impetuously. Jen snorted.

"I was home all day Jen"

"Well how did you come to meet Joey?" She asked. Pacey's eyes pleaded with Joey, she frowned having no idea what the problem was.

"I ran into him outside the building." Jen turned to Joey then back at Pacey with a raised eyebrow.

"I see."

"I went out for lunch"

"You always take your weapon to lunch?" Said Joey innocently. Pacey groaned. Jen clucked her tongue with annoyance. She shook her head.

"So you went to work?" Pacey nodded sheepishly. "I guess you're all better then" She said before slapping him on the shoulder. Pacey yelped in pain as his hand went to his shoulder."Seems you're much better Pacey." She deadpanned. Joey's eyebrows knit, waiting for clarity on the conversation. Jen finally turned to Joey after offering the best of her death glares to Pacey.

"He was shot, one week ago." She glanced at Pacey then back to Joey "Twice." She finished. Joey's eyes widened as she looked to Pacey for confirmation. He lifted his eyes to the ceiling before allowing a sharp breath escape. He shook his head, unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

"It was once Lindley." He sighed, tugging his arm from his shirt where blood had begun to seep it's way through the gauze and into his clothing. Jen shook her head at Pacey as she stepped toward Pacey to survey his injury at the crook of his shoulder. she shook her head.

"It was twice, just because it didn't penetrate the skin" She said as she pushed her finger into Pacey's chest "If it wasn't for the vest you would have likely been killed Pace."

"What?" Joey choked out. Pacey held his hand out to stop her and shook his head.

"I'm fine ladies, no need to harp on about it. I didn't go to work so much as hung around. I'm not cleared anyway Jen." He looked to Jen " I wouldn't be bleeding still if you hadn't slapped me." He stated.

Jen threw her hands up in exasperation, Joey laughed.

It was great to see her friends again after so long, not a day had passed where she didn't think of her life in Capeside with all of the friends she loved. She had never found a similar connection when she had arrived in L.A. She certainly had Dawson but Dawson was off being the big director he currently was, or at least the one he thought he was. Truth was Dawson was directing low budget TV soaps, he was waiting for his big break. Where he would direct a blockbuster or better yet, something to be garnered as 'critically acclaimed'.

Joey stood up and made movements toward the door, they exchanged phone numbers with promises to catch up soon.

Pacey walked Joey to the door and helped her into her jacket, his shirt remained unbuttoned revealing the sleeveless undershirt beneath. Despite the cloth hiding his chest, Joey could still see the defined muscle below, less of the boy who had left her all those years ago, of the boy who had made love to her. He had changed, he was this gorgeous man she had once known, she still thought she might but he had also grown without her.

Pacey reached out to rest his hand on Joey's arm warmly, his eyes smiled down at her. "I've missed you, Potter." Joey pulled her lower lip into her mouth with her teeth and lifted a corner of her mouth up into a lopsided smile, she nodded and stepped back, hoisting her bag further onto her shoulder.

Pacey smiled back at her as she told him she had missed him too and moved smoothly down the hall, glancing over her shoulder before slipping through the doors of the elevator.

Pacey closed the door and leant up against it, he put a hand to his chest, feeling the erratically beating of his heart beneath his palm.

"Ahh fuck!" He breathed, he stood with his eyes closed, unaware as Jen regarded him in puzzlement, her brow raised in silent wonder. Pacey stood for a beat, his eyes remaining tightly shut, hiding himself from the rest of the world.

"What's up?" Jen asked finally. Pacey's eyes slowly opened and he gnawed on the inside of his mouth. He sighed loudly and shook his head in dismay.

"I'm in fucking trouble Lindley." Pacey pushed himself from the door and made his way into his bedroom.

Jen smiled and shook her head, noting Pacey had wandered off in one of his 'Joey trances' one she had witnessed through most of high school and even in the seven years since then. After all these years Pacey still could not get over the loss of the love of his life. Now Joey was back in it?

Jen had no idea what it meant.

Joey walked through the front door of her large three bedroom home in Brookline, greeted by an exuberant 6 year old as she bounded to the front door from the landing upstairs. Her long chocolate brown hair wild around her face as she flung her arms around Joey.

"Mom you're back!" She grinned, her perfect blue eyes sparkled in adoration for her mother. Joey grinned down at her daughter, keeping one arm around her as she wriggled out of her jacket and hung it up. She say her bag on the hall stand.

"How was school Ava?" She asked her, kissing her soundly on the top of her head. Ava chewed on the inside of her cheek and shrugged.

"It was ok I guess." They made their way into the kitchen where Ava's sitter stood, coffee in hand.

"Hey Hannah" Joey smiled, accepting the cup offered to her.

"You're late" Ava pouted. "Where were you?" She asked her mother while talking a sip from her glass of juice. Joey frowned, a fleeting twitch on her face she quickly recovered from.

"I ran into a couple of friends." Ava narrowed her eyes and shrugged, accepting her reason easily before slipping from the kitchen stool and placing her glass in the sink. She left to return to her room upstairs and groaned in the middle of the staircase as her mother called after her to wash up for dinner which Hannah had graciously started before Joeys arrival.

"You're an angel Hannah." She said. "You staying for dinner?" Hannah shook her head and headed for the door.

"You're taking Ava to school in the morning right." Joey nodded in the affirmative, stating Hannah would need to pick her up from school in the afternoon, they said goodbye and Joey finished dinner off.

They sat at the kitchen table much to Ava's complaints, clearly wanting to sit with her dinner sitting precariously on her lap while she watched TV.

Joey shook her head "We eat at the table, we're not animals" Ava snorted in disbelief as animals didn't eat on couches watching TV, Joey didn't care and so they remained at the dining table.

After the nightly routine of Joey arguing with her daughter over the appropriate time needed to brush ones teeth for, Ava finally slipped beneath the sheets of her bed, yawning and ready to sleep. Joey leant over to kiss her daughter goodnight.

"Mom?" Joey turned to her daughter, her hand hovering over the light switch.

"Yes sweetie?"

"There's going to be a breakfast in a couple of weeks at school, kinda like a meet the parents thing." She said carefully, Joey nodded and smiled.

"Okay well let me know when and i'll make myself available." Ava frowned at her Mother.

"Yeah sure, okay then" Her response sad and disappointed. Joey tipped her head to the side and took a step toward her daughter.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just. It's a father daughter thing. It's okay, I guess i'm not the only one without a dad huh?"

"Oh sweetie, i'm ..."

"No, it's okay" Ava turned over to lie on her side, her back to Joey, pulling the covers up over her. "Night Mom"

Joey frowned as she switched the light off.

"Night sweetie. I love you."

The frown remained on Joey's face until she was tired enough to slip under the covers of her own bed and fall into a restless sleep. Too much on her mind with the sudden appearance of her past coming to greet her.

Pacey groaned at the ringing of his phone, he rolled over to take a glance at the clock. Pacey reached for his phone and flipped it open, sure he was still asleep as he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Pacey?" Joey's voice was panicked which caused Pacey's eyes to open, sleep rushing from his body.

"Joey, are you okay?" He could feel his heart quicken.

"She's gone." She spoke

"Huh, who's gone Joey?"

"Ava, she's missing. I can't find her." He voice rose and she was speaking quickly, her breath ragged. Pacey sat up in bed and scratched his chest.

"Jo. Who's Ava?" He asked her.

"My daughter."


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N - Slow going on this one while I sort it all out. Once A Fork in the Road is finished I will be able to move ahead with this one. Please motivate me by R&R Thank you!_

A New Ending

Chapter 2

Pacey moved urgently down the hall, stopping as he hopped, trying desperately to push his foot into his boot in haste. Thinking better of it he decided to sit for the second boot and to lace them. Pacey had called the precinct after getting off the phone to Joey, he had told them he wasn't sure of the circumstances and would update them once he arrived at Ms Potter's residence.

Now he was running around in mild panic, barely dressing himself with the ability of a toddler. Pacey moved to leave when he remembered his holster and gun in his safe.

Pacey unlocked the safe and was in the process of putting it around his shoulders when Jen's voice caused him to spin on his heels in surprise.

"Holy shit Pace, take the time off work, where are you going so urgently?" Jen stood in her gown, arms crossed and thoroughly pissed at being woken so early. Pacey pulled his jacket on and shook his head.

"It's Joey, she just called me. Her daughters missing Jen." Pacey put his hands in his pocket searching for his keys, he spun around to the row of hooks on the far wall next to the fridge and plucked his keys from one of the hooks.

"Huh?" Jen stood dumbfounded. "Joey has a kid?" Pacey nodded as he turned to leave.

"I'll call you Jen"

He slammed the door behind him and took the stairs, deciding he would be in the lobby well before the elevator made it to his floor.

Pacey carefully kept to the speed limit, as he drove through the streets of Brookline. Large beautiful houses lined the tidy streets either side of him as he drove. Green, well manicured lawns on display. Pacey found Joey's house easily.

A large, two story family home stood with a bike on the lawn along with a basketball and a frisbee. Pacey smiled softly as he made his way to the front door. He rang the bell and waited.

Joey swung the door open, her eyes were wild in panic, she ushered Pacey inside.

Pacey reached out a hand to rest on Joey's upper arm, he squeezed her softly, hoping to reassure her.

"Jo, we'll find her." Joey offered a weak nod of her head, knowing the words fell flat.

Pacey followed Joey into the kitchen, a large, neat area with many paintings and drawings scattered about the walls and fridge. Joey busied herself with making coffee for them both while Pacey sat on the kitchen stool, he pulled out a small notepad and began to make a few notes, confirming times with Joey.

"It was about 10 to 6 when you noticed she wasn't in her bed?" He asked her, Joey nodded. Her arms crossed over her chest. "Okay and what time did she go to bed?" Pacey asked, Joey worried her lower lip in thought.

"About half past eight." She said, then nodded to confirm her thoughts. Pacey nodded and wrote the information.

"And that was the last time you saw her?" He asked. Joey shook her head.

"No, i got up around three to get a glass of water, I looked in on her on my way back to bed."

"And she was definitely in bed then?" Pacey asked, Joey nodded solemnly, a hushed yes escaped her lips. Pacey nodded. He stood up and pointed above him with his pen.

"Can I see her room?" He asked, Joey nodded and allowed Pacey to follow her up the stairs into Ava's bedroom. Pacey looked around him, The room was a soft lilac, a small desk, dresser, side table and bed frame were all made up in a white washed wood. Colourful bunting hung above her bed against the wall with her name, her bookcase filled with books opposite her bed. A couple of floor cushions sat on the floor by the bookcase. Pacey turned to Joey.

"Have you touched or moved anything?" He asked as her walked around the room. Joey shrugged.

"I don't know Pace, maybe. I was in a panic looking for her." Pacey nodded.

"How do you get along normally?" He asked, Joey narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"She didn't run away. I know her, she wouldn't run away." Pacey nodded.

"Okay Jo, I don't know your daughter so I had to ask. You were getting along last night, no argument?" He questioned her further. Joey sighed.

"No argument per se but she was upset." Pacey nodded, motioning for Joey to continue. "She had mentioned a Father Daughter breakfast which was coming up." Joey sighed, not wishing to finish what she was saying.

"I take it she doesn't see her father often?" Joey shook her head. Pacey sucked his cheeks in momentarily.

"Is it possible she went to see her father?"

Joey shook her head adamantly.

"He's in L.A?" Pacey asked her. Joey shook her head once more.

"He doesn't see her." She said, her eyes downcast. She then moved to the window to look outside, down into the street below. Pacey made a note, deciding not to push the father issue with her. She appeared as though she didn't want to talk about the matter.

Pacey moved back down stairs and made his way to the back door, he drew a pair of gloves from his jacket and opened the door, he looked over his shoulder to Joey.

"Was this locked last night?"

"Yes, I always lock it, why?"

"It's unlocked now Jo." Pacey stepped through the door to look around the back yard, he noticed a small gathering of shrubs at Joey's back fence pushed to one side. Pacey narrowed his eyes and made his way onto the lawn to the back boundary fence. Pacey stood just short of the back garden, noting shoe prints in the soil. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket to call it in.

They were not dealing with a runaway. This was a kidnapping. Pacey needed to call for a forensics team and uniformed police to canvas the street as well as collect statements from possible witnesses.

Joey and Pacey made their way back inside and sat down at the dining table to wait for the team Pacey had called in. He had also called his partner; Brian Parkes, he'd made detective six months previously and had become Pacey's partner after Pacey's previous partner had transferred to Chicago. Brian had proved great at collecting evidence but it appeared to be the extent of his detective aptitude.

Truth was, he sucked majorly at deciphering the evidence and putting the puzzle together, Nancy Drew was a pro compared to Detective Brian Parkes.

Pacey had however needed to involve him as they were partners and the truth was Pacey was not even cleared for duty.

Pacey sat with Joey, quietly regarding her. Dark circles had begun to show beneath her eyes with the knowledge her daughter was in danger. Pacey put a hand on hers and spoke softly.

"Don't worry Jo. I'll find her. I'll get your daughter back." Joey tried to smile, swallowing the lump in her throat all she could do was nod.

Brian arrived, along with forensics and uniform police within the hour. Pacey filled Brian in on the details and had sent him to instruct forensics to take evidence from Ava's bedroom. the back door as well as the back garden.

Joey remained sitting at the dining table, only vaguely aware she still wore her pajamas beneath her fleece robe. Pacey sat down beside her to get more information on Ava.

"Okay, need to get some general details for the file." Joey nodded numbly, allowing Pacey to continue. "How old is Ava?" He asked her, filling out her address and Joey's details while he waited for her answer.

"She's six." She said, looking at Pacey carefully. She frowned when he added it to the notes and went on with his next question.

"Her full name?" He asked.

"Ava Elizabeth" She said, Pacey nodded as he wrote the information down. He glanced at Joey.

"Potter, or does she have her father's name?" He asked her. Joey felt the colour drain from her face. She knew it was going to come up eventually. She had run scenarios through her head for the last seven years.

Now it was time. Joey frowned.

While the reunion, although shaky at first. Turned out to be happy one.

Pity she was going to give him one word which would shatter it all.

Joey took a breath. "She has her father's last name." She said warily.

"Really, after he wanted nothing to do with her you gave her his name?" Pacey asked incredulously. Joey simply shook her head.

"No, it. It wasn't like that. He doesn't know her. I mean he didn't know I was pregnant when he left me." Joey choked out without giving him eye contact. Pacey frowned.

"Oh. I'm sorry Joey." He said, turned back to his notes. He looked up to her "So, last name then?"

Joey cleared her throat nervously. "Witter."

Pacey's hand stopped over his notes, his head snapped up at her words.

"What?" His voice spiked with disbelief. Joey chewed on her lip as tears welled in her eyes, she shook her head as she shed tears of regret.

"I'm sorry Pacey." Her voice, barely audible. Pacey closed his eyes and leant back in his chair, Joey watched as he mentally did the math. Pacey finally opened his eyes and looked at Joey.

"Why?" He choked out.

"I don't know" She began to cry. "I'm sorry." Pacey shook his head and stood up abruptly, feeling anger begin to coarse through his body.

"Seven years Joey." He hissed. "Seven years and I get nothing from you?"

"You left me!" Joey stood, wiping her face in outrage.

"Yes and I am sorry for that Jo but..." He let out a sharp breath. "Damn it Joey! Why didn't you tell me? You could have easily found me Jo."

"I know Pacey, I know. It just got to the point where it seemed easier to avoid it, to push it away. Then too many years passed and I didn't know how to tell you." She sobbed and sat back down at the table, dropping her head in her hands. Pacey's resolve faltered as he slipped back onto his chair, leaning to finish writing in the file. His hand visibly shaking as he put pen to paper to finish Ava's name by writing his own next to hers.

"I was just so scared Pacey" Her voice shook with emotion, Pacey's eyes locked with Joey's.

"Of what?" He asked.

"Of the possible rejection." She spoke. Pacey shook his head furiously, he stood up and tossed the pen down on the table.

"No! Don't do that. You don't get to do that Joey. You may have not known what my reaction would be but Jo, if you honestly thought it would be rejection. Well then you never really fucking knew me at all." Pacey turned and walked away, Joey called out to him in desperation. He kept walking, Joey watched helplessly as Pacey stopped briefly to talk to Brian, they spoke for a few minutes. Pacey and Brian both looked over to her before Pacey shook his head and left the house through the front door.

Pacey walked, determined to make distance between himself and Joey. He pulled his keys from his pocket and made his way to the drivers side of his car. Wave of anger and emotion washed over him, Pacey bent over, his hand catching him self on his car as he threw up.

Pacey slammed his hand onto the door of the acting chief of the Boston Police's door as he barged through. Trying desperately to get his breathing under control. The acting chief finished his call before looking up to his detective.

"What's the meaning of this little brother?" Doug asked calmly "You're not cleared for work."

"I know Doug. Have you got information of the case I called in a few hours ago." Doug shook his head.

"Not yet."

"It's a kidnapping, a little girl. I know the mother Doug." Pacey said as he paced the length of Doug's office.

"Okay, who's the mother?" Doug asked, trying to remain calm as he watched his brother move about in agitation. Pacey stopped momentarily to look at his older brother.

"Joey Potter." He said. "Joey is the mother."

"What?" Doug's reaction showed his shock. Pacey continued his ambulating, swinging his arms around recklessly.

"She's six years old Doug." Doug shook his head. Pacey rolled his eyes. "Let's just say that Joey and I did have a rather vigorous sex life way back. You know like seven years ago. Even a fucking idiot like me can do the math Dougie." Doug's eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" Pacey stopped and pointed to Doug.

"Exactly!"

"Well you can't investigate this Pacey, even if you were cleared."

"Yes I know that, while I have to recuse myself from this and not only that leave it in the incapable hands of Brian" Pacey's voice hit a higher octave. He shook his head.

"Brian has a team with him to work this Pacey." He spoke in defense of the detective. Pacey threw his head back.

"Oh come on Doug. We both know Brian's a fucking idiot. A little girl who is a possible kidnapping victim is missing, who is my _daughter_. I have to sit back?" Pacey snorted and shook his head. Doug stood up, placing his knuckles upon his desk.

"Pacey" He said in a warning tone.

"Doug, you and I have seen enough kidnapping cases to know not every child comes home."

Doug's face fell as he regarded his brother, having nothing to say because Pacey was right. Many of their cases were now cold cases and many children were never found.

Pacey took deep breaths and turned to leave. Doug called out to him as he opened the office door.

"Pace, you can't investigate this." He said. Pacey kept walking throwing his response to Doug as he left.

"I know I can't. Officially."

Pacey found himself driving aimlessly through the streets of Boston, before any coherent thought drifted through his mind he found himself sitting in his truck outside Joey's Brookline home. He looked up at the house, wondering to himself what he was going to do. He could feel the anger from before still simmering in his veins.

He could not understand how Joey could have kept something like this from him. To make matters worse, she was taken before he could fully realise what he had.

Pacey's cell phone rang from where it sat on the dash. Pacey flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pace." Jack's voice sounded from the other side of the phone. "Have you spoken to Andie lately?" He asked, his voice sounded distant, distracted. Pacey shook his head.

"No, I haven't spoken to her for a couple of months Jack, the last time I spoke to her she wanted nothing more than to get off the phone." Pacey frowned." What's wrong Jack?" He asked his friend.

"I am worried about her, she's been a little off, nothing I can really put my finger on but I don't know. I'm worried that she's..." Jack's voice trailed off, he refused to say the words. Pacey nodded.

"Do you know if she's still taking her medication?" Pacey asked. There was a moments silence on the other end before Jack let out a breath before answering Pacey.

"I don't know Pace, she'd just acting a little odd, like she did...before. Do you think you could try and talk to her Pace?" Pacey was now concerned. Andie had been going well when he had taken a trip to the west coast three years previously. She had arrived home agitated and had shown signs of a mental break. It had been similar to her breakdown in high school. Jack had her stay in another health facility where she had stayed for almost a year.

They had thought everything was going well now, she was taking her medication without another relapse.

"Jack, i- i can try. I just have a lot happening"

"Joey?" Jack asked, Pacey could detect a hint of annoyance in his voice. Pacey frowned.

"It's not like that." He spoke.

"Yeah well Jen told me about your reunion last night so..."

"Her daughter's been kidnapped Jack." Pacey deadpanned, not ready to reveal the truth about Ava's father.

"What?" Pacey waited for Jack to regain his composure. "Joey's got a kid? Shit, kidnapped?"

"Yeah. I'm sitting outside her place now ready to go in."

"Are you investigating it?" Jack asked. Pacey let a breath out and chewed the inside of his cheek.

"Yes and no." He said. "I am, unofficially though. I'm not cleared for work yet any way." Pacey allowed Jack to assume his clearance status was the reason for investigating unofficially.

He had enough to work through without having to deal with anyone else's opinion or knowledge weigh in.

"Okay then, i'll let you go. Let me know what's happening. I will catch up over the weekend."

"Okay Jack. Take care."

Pacey took a deep breath of courage before exiting the car and walking up the drive. He noticed Brian's car still parked behind Joey's. The front door opened as Pacey's feet hit the path to the front. Brian stepped onto the front porch.

"Hey Pacey." Brian spoke. "I spoke to Doug, what's going on, he said you aren't leading the investigation?"

"Yeah that's right Brian" Pacey said, shifting from foot to foot on the porch. His hands firmly in his pockets. Brian raised his eyebrows at his partner.

"I thought it was just a formality with your injury." He shook his head "I thought you were as good as clear?" Pacey simply shrugged his shoulders, he didn't want to get into it with Brian. They weren't that great of friends, he was the last person he wanted to discuss this with.

"You know how it is. Always got to dot the I's and cross those T's eh?" Pacey slapped Brian on the back as he moved to enter Joey's place. "She's a friend so i'm really here to show support for her you know."

Brian nodded, he jerked his head towards the house. "Okay then Pacey, I'll be back soon. There's a few leads i want to go over, witness statements. I'll be back and let you know what I find." Pacey nodded and slapped his partner on the back before heading for the door.

Pacey found Joey standing at the kitchen bench, a coffee cup in her hands. She stared off into the garden beyond the windows. Pacey approached her slowly, she had managed to shower and dress. Joey looked over to him as he cleared his throat, a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back" She spoke softly as she lifted the cup to her lips and turned back to the window overlooking the garden. Pacey sighed.

"I almost didn't" He said to her. Joey nodded and continued her watchful gaze beyond the kitchen.

Joey reached a hand into her pocket and pulled out a wallet sized photograph of their daughter, she handed it over to Pacey in silence.

A smile tugged at Pacey's lips as he took in the photo of Ava. She looked like Joey, her long dark hair, lopsided smile and olive skin. Her eyes were not Joey's, they were a familiar blue. The same eyes he saw every day staring back at him in the mirror.

"She's beautiful Jo." Pacey choked out, unable to take his eyes from the photo.

"You. You can keep it." Joey said, gesturing to the photo. Pacey nodded and slipped the photo inside his wallet. "Pacey. I'm sorry" Joey looked to Pacey, her eyes stinging with regret, Pacey's face hardened as he shook his head.

"No. Stop Joey. I don't want to talk about it." His words tainted with bitterness. "I can't talk about this. Not now, I am absolutely livid and I can't do this now. Let's concentrate on getting her back" Joey nodded, shifting uncomfortably on her feet.

"Okay." She spoke "I think i should ring Max. See if he has the letters." She said. Pacey gave her a look in confusion and shook his head.

"What letters?"

Joey sighed and gestured to the table for them to sit down, she began telling him about the threatening letters she had received in regards to her tv show. Pacey sat and nodded, listening. After listening to Joey recount to him the masses of hate mail she had received in the last few months, Pacey agreed they needed to look into the letters as a possibility for motivation. Pacey was concerned there wasn't a phone call or a ransom demand, it meant who ever had taken Ava was not motivated by money.

Which also meant their motivation could simply be far more sinister.

And dangerous.


End file.
